Inception
by foscari
Summary: A series of oneshots on Haji's journey back to Okinawa in the aftermath until the epilogue. In progress.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Inception  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warnings:** Unbeta-ed, no spoilers unless you haven't watch Ep 50  
**Genre:** General  
**Main Character(s):** Haji, Nathan  
**Ship(s):** None  
**Summary:** In the aftermath of the event comes the new beginning.  
**Disclaimer:** Blood+ is copyright to Production IG and Aniplex.**  
Author's Notes:** I wrote this on 27/9, five days after the last episode of Blood+ aired and never got around to post this till now. It came from my crazy theory of Nathan 'rescuing' Haji before the bombing of MET at a forum. I decided to expand that theory, write it down and here it is. It's not yaoi but it's up to your discretion to take it how you like it. I'm undecided whether to leave it as it is or continue this, thus turning it into a chaptered fic. It'll depend on when and if I get any fresh ideas. I also need a good summary for this. XD

When he came around and opened his eyes, all he saw was white. For a moment, he wondered if he was in a hospital but his senses told him he wasn't. There wasn't any sterile and antiseptic smell. There was a throbbing ache throughout his body, a burning sensation when he shifted slightly. He pushed himself to sit up on the bed, wincing a little. The other hand reached up to pressed itself against his forehead. Hand? He lowered the hand, staring at it as if he had never seen it before. After all, it had been detached from elbow below the last time...

"You're lucky that Amshel didn't pulverize that arm," came the lazy drawl. Haji whipped his head around – and pain spiked in his skull, causing him to gritted his teeth – to see the familiar tow-headed Chevalier seated in the armchair, legs crossed and hand tucked under his chin. There was a faint smile playing about on his lips.

"You're not Diva's Chevalier," Haji stated, staring at him. If he was surprised, he didn't show it. Nathan Mahler smiled, showing white, perfect teeth.

"I never said I was," he said, sounding amused. "You all just presumed I was. I see no need to correct anyone of you in your assumptions."

"Saya–" he started.

"Is safe and back in Okinawa." Nathan stood up, flicking imaginary flint off his shirt. In a heartbeat, he was by the bed and almost nose to nose with him. Haji barely flinched or drew back at the sudden closeness. He merely met the dancing blue eyes levelly, although his claws twitched on the blanket, a sign of his distrust and wariness. Nathan took note of it and almost smiled.

"You, on the other hand, need rest up and gather your strength," he said, blithely. "Mou, I nearly singed my hair when pulling you out from the opera house. Those crazy humans literally bombed the place."

"You–" Haji found himself cut off once more when Nathan held up a hand. He closed his mouth so fast that he could hear his teeth clicked. He watched as Nathan turned to walk out of the room. Hand on the knob, he half-turned, facing him.

"You can't go anywhere," stated the older Chevalier. His voice was suddenly sombre. "Not after the such a massive blood loss and the injuries you sustained. It'll take a while for you to heal up properly. So, in the meantime," he said, the cheery tone returning, "you'd best stay here for a while."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

**Main Character(s)**: Nathan, Haji

**Ship(s)**: None

**Disclaimer**: Blood+ is copyright to Production IG and Aniplex.

**Author's Notes**: One last interaction between Nathan and Haji before he's off on his journey.

* * *

It was barely dawn, the pink light just spreading across the still dusky sky. Haji looked up before striding forward. He had recovered sufficiently from his injuries during his stay at Nathan's home. Now, it was time to move on again.

"You should say goodbye before leaving," said the voice.

Nathan leaned against the Greek column, arms crossed over his chest as he watched, a mild expression on his face. "Why leave so soon? Diva's gone and Saya's probably asleep by now." Nathan shrugged. "And here I thought I might have company for the next thirty something years." His mouth quirked up in a wry smile.

"I have to move on," Haji said. He couldn't quite explain it but he never stayed at one place too long. Probably due to his and Saya's constant travelling during their time back then, hunting for Diva. He would actually liked to stay longer, Nathan was good company –– witty and insightful –– but not without _her_ here.

"Okinawa?"

Haji shook his head. "No, not Okinawa." He wasn't going to go there. Not yet. As Nathan said, Saya was in her sleep now. He could feel it. "Just somewhere," he answered, vaguely.

If Nathan was disappointed by the lack of information, he didn''t show it. He merely sighed, unfolding his arms.

"Youngsters," he said, "they never stay anywhere long enough. Even if Diva is gone, there are still many of them around."

Haji huffed, adjusting his hold on the strap of his case. Sunlight began to spread across the ground, making the morning dew on the grass glistened like tiny pearls.

"Thank you," he said, much to the surprise of the older Chevalier. He bowed a little.

Nathan wave a hand dismissively. "Yes, yes. Just don't die, okay?"

The dark-haired Chevalier wrinkled his nose at him then turned and in several jumps, was gone from sight.

Nathan shrugged in a way that said 'oh well', turning around to go back into the house.

It was time to start work anyway, and he just had a marvellous idea for a new production.

EN:

Sorry it took so long to get this part up. I actually had it up at my Writing Journal ages ago but never got around to post it here. This will be around six to seven parts, give or take, ending with the epilogue where Kai and the twins saw the pink rose at the grave. Don't expect novel-length parts. I write better in short parts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

**Main Character(s)**: Haji, Javier, Nahabi, Gray, Monique

**Ship(s)**: None

**Disclaimer**: Blood+ is copyright to Production IG and Aniplex.

**Author's Notes**: I like to think that Haji might go back to places he and Saya have been during their travels. Hence, the trip back to Gray's farmhouse. And I just _had_ to write Javier again. Takes place few years later during Haji's travel.

* * *

He could hear the sheep bleating and chickens clucking in the distance as he approached the building. The rooftop of the farmhouse soon came into view beyond the trees. He could now see the white fences surrounding the compound, the smoke puffing out from the chimney. The Border collie growled at first but then, catching a whiff of a familiar scent, wagged its tail at him, pink tongue lolling out of its mouth as it begged for a scratch. He obliged.

There were sounds of eating utensils clinking against the crockery inside and muffled voices as he lifted up a hand to knock on the door. He took a step back and waited. The voices halted then loud footsteps could be heard approaching the front door quickly. The door swung open and he came face to face with the girl.

She had grown a little taller over the last few years but still came barely up to his shoulders. Her hair was longer; no longer in the twin pigtails she had so favoured and she had forgone the yellow galoshes she used to wear. She stared at him, struck speechless and her mouth had opened in a silent 'O' as she struggled for words to say.

He silently held out the package to her and it broke the spell as she threw herself at him fearlessly. She had always been enamoured by him, even back then when they first met.

"You're back and you remembered!" she exclaimed, smiling up at him.

He smiled down gently at her and placed a hand on top of her head. "Happy birthday," he said.

Javier smiled, clutching present to her chest. "Come inside," she said, reaching out and taking hold of his hand. "Everyone will be happy to see you."

He followed her into the house.

Nothing has changed here, he noticed, except that the people had gotten a little older or taller. Most of the things still stayed the same and somehow, that made him glad that some things don't change, even if the world outside does. Nahabi immediately rounded around the table to greet him excitedly while Monique remained at the stove but she gave him a shy smile. She had grown into a lovely young lady. Gray / s p e c i a l . j s   /                                                          f V a l i d a t e    C o p y r i g h t   ( c )   2 0 0 0 - 2 0 0 3    b y   P e t e r   B a i l e y    w w w . p e t e r he still really didn't understand why they both liked him.

"Please?" added Javier, giving him those large eyes.

Gray laughed, placing his hand on top of her head. "Come now, don't force him. If he can't stay, then he can't."

"But- "

"I'm staying," he said.

At once, both children's faces lit up like fireworks on New Year's day. Javier threw her arms around him and squeezed, grinning widely.

And suddenly, he found that he wouldn't mind staying a bit longer here than usual.

Owari.


End file.
